Change
by Organization13Zemyx
Summary: After Zexion's family dies in a horrible car crash, Zexion is bullied and resorts to cutting. His only light is a girl called Dema. Zemyx/Dexion Rated M for violence and cutting. No bad language.


** Change**

Prologue

I have been at the new town for two years now and still do not have any friends. I don't mind though. In fact I prefer it that way. I prefer to sit by myself at my favorite restaurant, sip hot chocolate,read a good book, turn up my music and try to tune out thoughts of the incident for one more day. My life is always the same and I like it that way. But then one day something changed inside me.

Chapter 1 - Zexion

1 It has been a long timed since Hayner and my parents died. They were so close to me that to this day I still do not feel wholly alive. I feel as if a piece of me is missing.

2 I went to a new restaurant. I feel no emotions and did not eat. The thoughts and nightmares came again that night.

3 I went to the same restaurant today. A sandy haired girl was there. She was playing a beautiful Sitar. She was surprised when I told her it was nice and said thank you. I could feel a dark cherry red blush creeping up my face so I turned around and ran yelled after me but I ran away. I did not even ask her name.

4 As I was walking to the restaurant I saw Axel and his boyfriend Roxas walking toward me. On the inside I cringed but on the outside all I did was walk faster. He grinned when he saw me. I tried to walk around them Roxas stepped in front of me and started teasing me. They taunted me for a while until I tried to run away. Then Roxas grabbed my arm. I flinched at the touch. "Let me go!" I almost screamed. Roxas just laughed and grabbed my other arm and Axel started taunting me.

"What are you scared?" he asked, before punching me in in the face. He let me go and I dropped the ground blinking back a wave of salty tears that threatened to come at any moment. I held my hand up to my eye and ran to the restaurant knowing I would be safe in there. I held my hand up to my eye and luckily the girl did not come up to me. I hid in a far corner seat and cried, the sobs racking my body.

5 Axel and Roxas were waiting for me again. I wondered if I should go to a different place but this place is always empty and no-one bothers me. Plus I knew they would only find me again if I went somewhere else.

6 I now have a black eye and last night I cut a long deep cut on my arm. Axel and Roxas found it and cut it open, making it bleed. I ran to the corner seat after and let silent sobs take over me. I don't know how long I sat there. I probably would have sat and cried until closing time hiding my black eye and dabbing at the blood on my arm with rough paper napkins if I hadn't felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly wiped off my tears knowing it was probably closing time. I turned around expecting to hear Xigbar the store owner's gruff voice telling me it is closing time and I need to leave. Instead I saw Bright Emerald blue eyes peering underneath my hair. It was the girl! I stood in shock for a second, noticing how she smelled like the ocean. Then I pulled down my sleeve and tried to run away from the girl but she grabbed my arm where I had cut. I gasped in pain and she dropped it. She stared at the blood that was on her hands and tried to chase after me but I knew the town better than her and she soon lost me.

7 The sandy haired girl has not approached me since that night with the cut. The night I had the cut was the only night I since the incident I did not go to bed thinking of it even though I still had nightmares. The next night I was desperate of anyway to get rid of the thoughts And so I cut the wound back open. The thoughts faded away and I was left in relief holding my bloody arm.

8 I have been cutting every night. some small some large and deep for when the thoughts are to bad. As long as I cut everything is bearable, though I still hide from the girl.

9 The black eye had been fading because Axel and his boyfriend have been away. They came back in a bad mood and punched me and kicked me. I tried to limp to the corner booth, but the girl came over and picked me up and spun me around! She went right up and said she was Dema and what was my name and why am I hiding from her and that she wanted to help and what was wrong? I mumbled that I was Zexion and everything is fine, but I could tell she was still very worried. I tried to run away from her but she grabbed me on my arm. This time I actually cried out in pain, but instead of dropping my arm and letting me run away, she grabbed me round the middle! She took over to her booth and set me down before sliding next to me in the booth so I would not run away. She carefully tended to my wounds but it was closing time before she could see my arms. I did not cut for the first time in weeks that night and all I could smell was the ocean and imagine Dema's beautiful eyes.

10 I knew Axel and Roxas would see how my wounds had been tended to and would tease me about it and would beat me up even more so I walked slowly to the restaurant knowing it could not be avoided. But to my surprise Dema was in front of the restaurant waiting for me! I tried to hide because I did not want her to see me get beat up but Axel and Roxas were not in a good mood. They did not even tease me, just pulled me out of my hiding spot and started kicking and punching me. I saw Dema stand up and gasp. I felt bile rising in my throat because I knew she must think I was worthless and that I could not even stick up for myself. I closed my eyes because I did not want to see her look away or the disgust on her face. I coughed up blood and glimpsed a crowd gathering, all of them cheering on Axel and his boyfriend. Axel grabbed his boyfriend neck and kissed him before turning back to me. I felt him kick me and heard him taunt me. I heard him talking to the crowd and felt him holding up my arm showing my cuts to everybody and telling them how despicable I was. I knew it was the end. I am sorry you had to see this Dema. I am sorry you had to see me. I closed my eyes to let the blackness take over but just before I passed out I felt something that made me want to look up. Water? What was water doing here? But it was too late and I felt the blackness envelope me taking me into a dark and dreamless sleep.

Prologue

Have you ever loved anyone? It is the sweetest feeling. I have always wanted to be in love but it is too dangerous. I control water with my Sitar, but sometimes I can't control the water and a spirit wakes up inside of me and I explode with anger or sadness. That's why I have always kept a barrier around my heart. This is the story of the boy that broke open that barrier and stole my heart.

Chapter 2 - Dema

1 I couldn't believe it. I had exploded for no reason. It was obvious that school was too dangerous. So I moved on. Always wary of my emotions never trying to do anything that might stir any. So I stayed in the calmest slowest looking restaurant I could find.

2 Today a slate haired boy talked to me. I had seen him before but never really paid any attention to him. He said "nice Sitar." I was surprised because most people think it is just a big guitar but all I could say was thank you then he ran away sporting the cutest blush I had ever seen in my whole life! I yelled after him but he didn't stop. Oh well.

3 The boy came in holding his hand over his eye. He curled up in the corner booth and I could see sobs shaking his small body. It took all I had not to go over and hug him.

4 It has been two days and he is always the same. He comes in, hides in the corner booth and crys. Whenever I see his face as he is leaving it is never red or puffy from all his crying. He is very good at hiding his tears.

5 He looked so bad today that I realized this had been going on long enough. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around and stood up, obviously thinking I was Xigbar. I crouched down, because I knew how short he was, so when he turned around I could see underneath his hair. He stood there for one second and I admired how sweet he smelled. Kind of like lilac. But my thought was interrupted when he quickly yanked down his sleeve and started to run. I automatically grabbed his arm and he let out a gasp of pain. Surprised, I dropped it. I stared at my hand now covered in his crimson blood. I looked at the table where he had been sitting and it was covered in bloody napkins. I remembered how underneath his hair I caught a glimpse of a dark black eye. Who had done this to him?

6 I have decided to leave him alone today but I know I must do something!

7 I have decided I will do something tomorrow.

8 When he walked in today I scooped him up and spun him in front of me. I could tell he was surprised. I quickly blurted out my name, asked his name and asked why he was hiding from me. He mumbled something about he was Zexion and he was okay, but I knew different. He started to hurry away so I grabbed his arm. This time he actually cried out in pain, but instead of letting him run away I grabbed him around the middle, breathing in the scent of lilac, and took him to my corner. I put him against the wall so that he wouldn't run away. He seemed scared so I smiled at I pulled his hair back and gently started cleaning his cuts and scrapes. He had so many though and they were so bad that I to go slow and be careful. There was not enough time to check his arms which seemed to be the worst. He seemed relieved I did not see them though and quickly ran away.

9 I arrived early today! I will wait for Zexion and I will sit with him again. This time I will do his arms first. I took out my Sitar and started cleaning it.

10 I was waiting for Zexion for a while so I was so happy when I saw him! He glanced at me and then hid! I had no idea why but I soon figured out. I gasped as I saw the slate haired boy being dragged out by A red haired boy with black tear drop tattoos under his eyes and another slightly smaller boy with blond spiked hair. They started punching him and kicking him and I stood there frozen in my spot. I looked around and saw a crowd had gathered they were all cheering and loved it. I felt the spirit inside me waking up and tried to push it down. It will be okay I told myself, they will stop. As I looked at Zexion and saw him look away and close his eyes. I tried to fight the spirit. While Axel said he had a big reveal and held Zexion's arm up I still tried to fight the spirit. But when Axel pulled down both of Zexion's sleeves and pulled up his shirt to show the self inflicted cuts that represented Zexion's pain, part of my brain just clicked. I could feel the water hungry to dance, to fight! As Axel raised his leg to give the final kick... I exploded. The water picked Zexion up and set him safely down away from the fight as I played the water like I never had before.

Chapter 3 - Zexion

11 I woke up on a soft bright colored bed. I looked to my right and there was Dema in a blue dress with her hair falling around her shoulders and down her back. I looked at her. "Are you dead too?" I asked. She laughed, sounding like a tinkling wind charm.

"I'm not dead silly! And neither are you!" I looked around. She was right. It didn't look like I was dead. I was sitting in a low bed with a very soft downy mattress. The walls were blue and the carpets were blue. There were multicolored beads hanging in strands in the door frame and light was shining in from a skylight.

"W-where am I?" I asked nervously.

Dema laughed again and exclaimed "My bedroom."She smiled at me. I blushed, then groaned as my ribs exploded in pain.

Dema's smile vanished and she worriedly said "Don't move! You are not healed yet!" I looked down, remembering the fight and what had happened.

"I'll leave", I said, looking down and pulling at my sleeves which seemed shorter and weren't long enough to hide the scars.

"No wait! You don't have to leave yet! Your shirt isn't done drying!" Oh, so that is why the sleeves are shorter, I thought. I looked at her and she blushed. "Your shirt was bloody so I took it off and cleaned you're cuts and bandaged your ribs." I noticed I was bandaged. I sat back down, groaning at the pain.

"How did I get here?"

She looked down and mumbled her answer "Well you passed out and I kinda went crazy. When the fight finished I brought you back here. You seemed pretty badly hurt so I cleaned you up and started to wash your shirt." She looked at me changing the subject suddenly.

"What about you? What happened?!" She asked. She grabbed my arm and yanked the sleeve up that I was trying to pull down, revealing the scars and staring straight into my eyes. I bit my lip and tried to look away but she cupped her hand around my face pulling me back to look at her and gently said, "Please tell me what happened." So I took a deep breath and told her my story.

Dema

11 "And then I passed out and woke up here." He finished his story I was not surprised to have tears in my eyes. His family was killed and he lived off of money that he had saved and that he got from a fund. When he finished the story we sat there for a few minutes. I broke the silence by forcing a laugh and saying, "At least your still alive!" He looked me straight in the eyes and said with ultimate seriousness, "No I'm not. I never will be fully alive again." I didn't know how to respond so I just sat there trying not to cry. Ding! A bell had rung. "Oh! Your shirt is done drying!" I ran to get it for him. "I'll be right back!" I called. I brought him his shirt and turned around while he changed into it. I could tell he was glad to have his long sleeve shirt back by the way he was pulling it over his arms making sure it covered the scars completely.

Chapter 4 - Zexion

12 The thoughts were tormenting me. Thoughts of the look on Dema's face, thoughts of the fight and thoughts of the incident. It was the middle of the night and I was desperate for relief. I walked to the bathroom and found the extra razor. I looked at it for a second then took a deep breath and started to push it into my skin drawing blood. I stopped and was about to do it again when suddenly a soft voice said "Please don't." I whirled around and saw Dema standing there. Her emerald blue eyes clouded with worry and sadness.

"How long have you been standing there!"I demanded. When she didn't reply I angrily said "It doesn't matter" and started to slide the blade again. In an instant Dema was in front of me holding the blade in one hand and my hands in the other. I wriggled, trying to get free and grab the blade but she was stronger than me.

"Please don't!" she said again this time with more force. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "why shouldn't I!" I glared at her, still trying to get free.

"This is why." she said and leaned forward bringing my face up to hers and connecting our lips. I was surprised but then relaxed and stopped struggling. She let go of my hands and held my neck. I wrapped my arms around her. The forgotten razor clattered to the floor and we kissed for a second longer until she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go that long! She looked away blushing. I laughed. "Dema? Dema!? Dema look at me!" I grabbed her and turned her to face me.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled before I kissed her. When I stopped she looked down. "Dema? I said.

She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

She looked me in the eye and said simply, "Well that was unexpected!" I laughed out loud. We were silent for a minute just content in holding each other in our arms. "I love you" Dema said looking down at me and smiling. I yawned and Dema jumped,"I'm sorry! You must be so tired!" She picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed. I was more tired then I realized and quickly fell asleep so I did not see Dema lay some cushions next to the bed and fall asleep.

Chapter 5 - Dema

12 I yawned and sat up blinking in the morning sunlight. I looked over at Zexion and realized that are hands had found each other in the night. I blushed and set his hand down, then bustled off to get breakfast. When I came back Zexion was just waking up. He stretched then winced at the pain. I laughed at his expression but in truth I was worried. I dropped my smile for a second before smiling again and walking forward. "I made blueberry pancakes!" I sang. He grinned at me and I blushed looking down and setting his food next to him.

"You sure do blush a lot." he commented.

I replied, saying "Well it's just because you're so darn cute!" This time it was his turn to blush. We ate breakfast and I noticed that Zexion ate slowly and neatly well I dug in like a rabid wolf. I smiled and laughed at the thought and Zexion looked at me sighing.

"Chew with your mouth closed." He chastised though I could tell he was suppressing a grin. The next day I sat by him and reached toward his sleeves. He visibly flinched and scooted away.

I calmed him. "It's okay. I've seen them before." He took a deep breath, looked away, closed his eyes and let me pull up his sleeve. I looked at the scars that littered his arms then started wrapping them up with bandage. When I was done there was a layer of bandage around both of his arms. "There! I said triumphantly. Now you can wear short sleeves instead of long ones all the time!"

"I-I didn't th-think you noticed." he stuttered out. I smiled at him , then pulled out my Sitar and started to play a song.

_One Week Later_

Zexion's wounds are healing perfectly and I have even got him to start wearing short sleeves! He still wears the bandages though and hates it when I change them. One of the old cuts was newly scabbed and he said he fell on it. I wanted to believe him but I didn't know if I should. Almost everything is wonderful and I hope that it stays this way forever!

Chapter 7 - Zexion

My eyes snapped open and I listened, straining to hear what had woken me up.

"Shhh!"

There it was! Someone was in the house. I stayed quiet, still listening

"Axel! Be quiet!"

I froze. It was them! They had found us! I shook Dema who was laying next to me. "Wake up Dema, wake up!"

She sat up looking groggy. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at me.

"Listen!"

She listened and as she did her eyes widened. "It's them!" she breathed.

I nodded. Dema jumped up."Come on! Through the back window!" Dema had hung a rope ladder on the back window just in case something like this happened. I climbed over the window and started climbing down. I heard Dema take out her Sitar as the door burst open. Then Axel's voice was saying "Larxene! She's got her Sitar!" Dema played a chord and I saw water rushing up the side of the house into the room. There was a few shouts then everything was silent. I waited hoping and praying that Dema would come. A body swung over the window onto the ladder. It was Dema and she had her Sitar strapped to her back!

"A new girl Larxene broke my Sitar! I managed to knock her out but they will be waking up soon!" she whispered.

Confused at what Dema had just said, I lost my footing. "Woah!" I said as I fell and hit my head and my arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she jumped down next to me.

"Yah. I didn't hit it that hard. My arm hurts though." Suddenly her body got all wavy and split into two! "What is happening?"I said in a slow voice.

"Zexion? Are you okay?" both Dema's asked.

"Just peachy!" I managed to reply before the ground came rushing up to me.

"You must have hit your head harder than you thought!"

I felt her pick me up and start running. I smiled weakly then I passed out.

Chapter 8 - Zexion

"Is he okay?"

"I think he's waking up!"

"Shhh! Don't wake Dema!"

I jerked up, punching the the girl crouching over me in the face. "Where's Dema! Let her go!" I groaned and held my arm that I had punched the girl with. It was freshly bandaged. "Did you see my arm!"I shrieked, panicking.

"Calm down Zexion! I changed your bandages." I looked over to see Dema sitting up behind me and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay Dema?!"

"Yah, I was just sleeping."

"Well, then who are they?! And where are we?!"

"Zexion, Jenn and Kelly. Jenn and Kelly, Zexion." she motioned to the two girls that I could now see clearly. "Zexion these are my friends, so please try not to punch them again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay! said the taller one called Jenn. You are probably more hurt then I am, what with that arm and stuff. Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Jenn!" The other girl said. You can't ask him that! He will tell you when he wants to."

"Oh" said Jenn looking heartbroken, then cheering up immediately "It's a secret isn't it! I nodded, unsure of what to say. "Then I will figure it out just like a detective!"

I closer to Dema.

"Please don't." I whispered.

Kelly looked at me. "Don't worry I'll calm her down." She went over to Jenn and grabbed her squeezing her arms to her side. "Calm down!" Jenn breathed in and out calming down before Kelly let her go.

"Sorry" she looked at me apologetically "I guess I just got excited."

"It's okay" I said.

"So. This is Jenn and Kelly's house. We are here to pick up some supplies and wait till you woke up." Dema told me.

"About that, what happened? All I remember is falling then blacking out."

"Well you didn't hit your head too hard but your arm hit something and started bleeding again. I picked you up but you soon passed out from blood loss."

Dema cleared her throat "Well, I guess we better go!"

"Wait!" Said Kelly. Jenn and Kelly had been talking in low voices in the corner for a few minutes. "We've decided.. that we're coming with you!"

"What!? You can't come with us! It's too dangerous!" Dema yelled, surprised.

"That is why we are coming!" Jenn chimed in, "We want to help!"

Dema was about to argue when I stopped her, saying "You can come with us if you want but remember, it is going to be very dangerous." Then I turned to Dema saying, "Dema, they can choose what they want to do." She looked like she wanted to argue but instead just closed her mouth. I helped her grab our stuff then we waited for Jenn and Kelly to quickly grab some of their stuff and shove it some backpacks. When they were all ready, they locked up their house and we set off.

Chapter 9 - Dema

I stayed silent as we walked, still frustrated at Zexion for letting Jenn and Kelly come with us. I had known them for a long time and did not want them to get hurt. I think Zexion and Kelly could sense that I was not in a very good mood and stayed silent. Jenn, however was not as perceptive. "So where are we going?" She cheerfully asked.

Zexion looked at her amazed,"Shouldn't you have asked that before you came?!" He shouted.

Kelly sighed and said "We are hiking away from Twilight Town so we can get away from Axel and Roxas."

"And Larxene!" Zexion walked in silence for a few more minutes. I bit my lip, trying to stay mad at Zexion.

"I'm sorry Dema" I heard him mumble.

"It's okay!" I hugged him squeezing his arms. "Couples should never fight! I totally forgive you!"

Zexion blinked in surprisement. "Th-thanks!" He said hugging me back.I stopped hugging him and we walked on, holding hands.

I heard Jenn behind me"Awww! They are so cute! She then called up to me, I'm glad you got a boyfriend Dema! You were getting too boring by yourself!"

"Shut up!" I called back, laughing.

Chapter 10 - Zexion

I rolled onto my back breathing heavily. I had had another nightmare, my first since I had awoken in Dema's house. I groaned, and pulled out a razor blade that I had hidden in my pack. I sat there for a second, staring at it, trying to resist the urge. I slowly unwrapped the bandages and pulled up my sleeve.

"Is that why you didn't want us to look at your arm?"

Instinctively I pulled down my sleeve and shoved the razor blade in my pocket.

"W-what? I-I thought everyone was asleep!" I looked down. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just uh... umm... uhh.. Shaving? Yes! I was shaving!"

She looked at me dubiously "You sure do suck at lying."

"I know." I looked down. "okay, so it is why I didn't want you to see my arm." I looked up at her. "I cut okay! Are you happy now!?"By now I was yelling. "Look! I yanked up my sleeve. "Why doesn't everybody just look! I broke down in tears and curled into Dema's lap as she sat up and held me, gently pulling my sleeves down.

"Would you guys mind going and making breakfast? We will come out when we are ready."

Kelly nodded and pulled a speechless jenn outside with her.

chapter 9 - Dema

I laid Zexion's head on the pillow and stepped out of the tent. "Guys!" Jenn whirled around.

"Is he okay! Tell him I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything! Please tell me he is okay!"

"Well I wish I could but I can't. Don't worry it's not your fault though! Zexion is very sick, and is running a high fever. I don't think he will be able to travel."

Kelly turned the stove off and turned toward me. "That's a big problem! Axel, Roxas and Larxene will find out where we are soon."

we sat there in silence for a second as we pondered on what to do.

"I'll carry him."Kelly and I turned toward Jenn. "It's my fault so I will carry him."

"It's not your fault Jenn! If anyone it's Zexion's fault. He is the one that did it to himself. If he hadn't then he would have nothing to hide."

"No! I am going to."

_Zexion_

"Ugh" My head felt like it was exploding! I tried to open my eyes but couldn't and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I saw the ground moving underneath me . "Dema?"

I felt myself being sat down gently on a rock then Dema coming up to me. "Were you carrying me?" I asked

"Nope. Jenn did."

I stiffened remembering the night. "How long have I been asleep?"

Kelly walked up. "Almost 3 days. We were just about to set up camp when you woke up."

I looked around and saw that Jenn was laying out the tent and setting the camp up. "Jenn." I said weakly.

Kelly shouted, "Hey Jenn! Come here!"

Jenn walked up with her head down, much different than her usual cheerful self. "It's okay Jenn. I'm not mad." I said.

She looked up "But I intruded and I shouldn't even be her I should be home and-"

Jenn I forgive you."

"Really!?"

"Yes really."

"I don't believe you."

I looked at Dema, trying to figure out what to say. She just picked me up and said, "Zexion you are still sick. You just sit down while we set up the campsite."

I wanted to argue but in truth I actually was pretty tired and I hadn't noticed but I had started shivering. I wrapped myself in a blanket that Kelly handed to me and lay down in a small hammock. I fell asleep immediately


End file.
